


The Fourth Of July

by nekocrouton



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Drinking, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Phoenix Wright Kink Meme, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 00:37:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekocrouton/pseuds/nekocrouton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written as a prompt for the Phoenix Wright Kink Meme. The prompt was:</p><p>"In light of the weekend, I want Phoenix and Miles to have sex during the annual fireworks display, while in public, in a park, on a blanket (or a slightly different situation, if anon so chooses).</p><p>OVER 9000 bonus points if you work in an oblivious Maya sitting 5 feet away."</p><p>Edgeworth/Phoenix</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fourth Of July

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this way back in 2008 for the PWKM and posted it to y!Gallery as well as the now-defunct Objection! Fanfic Archive. It has not been edited since then.

The sun was setting on Gourd Lake, painting the sky and the body of water with beautiful shades of yellow, orange and red.  Phoenix Wright and Miles Edgeworth sat on a blue plaid blanket, underneath one of the large trees that surrounded the lake, a canopy of leaves over their heads.  The two men were finishing up their picnic dinner, generously made by Maya Fey.  She was the one who insisted that they all go to the lake together to celebrate the Fourth of July, and watch the fireworks show there.  Phoenix was agreeable to the idea, of course, but Miles was not so easy to convince.  With some begging and pleading from Phoenix, as well as the promise of a dinner from Maya, the stubborn prosecutor finally agreed to go along.

 

“Where is Maya anyway, Wright?”  Miles inquired, as he took a sip from his wine glass.  The alcohol was another one of the “conditions” that had to be met in order for the silver-haired man to go to the lake with Phoenix and Maya.  Miles insisted that if he was going to be subjected to long periods of having to deal with Maya, he’d better have some wine nearby.

 

Phoenix took a swig from the can of beer that he had been nursing and replied, “I think she’s down by the edge of the lake somewhere.”  Phoenix put his hand up above his eyes, shielding them from the setting sun, and peered across the lake.  “Yup, there she is.  Wow, how did she get all the way across the lake?  And… Hey!  Where did she get those sparklers from?”

 

Miles snorted and said, “Sounds like another expense that she’s incurred on your behalf, Wright.  I suppose that’s going to come from her burger fund?”  The prosecutor smirked as he took another sip of red wine.

 

Phoenix just sighed in response.

 

The prosecutor chuckled, and then inched himself closer to Phoenix, so that he was right next to the defense attorney, their legs touching.  Miles put his arm around Phoenix, and spoke lowly into his ear, “Now that Miss Fey is distracted, how shall we occupy our time until the fireworks start?”  The silver-haired man then proceeded to nip at Phoenix’s earlobe with his teeth.

 

Phoenix pulled away, turned his head towards Miles and looked at the prosecutor with wide, blue eyes.  “M-M-Miles,” Phoenix stuttered, “There are _people_ around!”  In order to prove his point, Phoenix made a sweeping motion with his arm, pointing out all of the people who were at the lake.

 

“Have I ever told you that I love it when you stutter, Wright?”  Miles said, eyes glowing, as he leaned in to give Phoenix a soft kiss on the lips. 

 

“Mmph!”  Phoenix protested as Miles’ lips captured his own, the prosecutor using his fingers to tilt Phoenix’s chin up towards him.  Miles teased Phoenix’s lips with his tongue, urging him to open them so that he could deepen their kiss.  The defense attorney gave in, letting his lips fall slack, allowing Miles entrance.  The silver-haired man pressed his tongue into Phoenix’s mouth, tangling it with the tongue within, tasting the cheap beer that the other man had been just drinking.

 

After a few moments of moist tongues fighting for dominance, the two men broke apart from their kiss, both of them breathing slightly fast, their cheeks slightly flushed.

 

“Miles,” Phoenix whispered while catching his breath, “We… We can’t.  Not here.  What if Maya sees us?  What if _anyone_ sees us?”

 

The prosecutor smirked, and replied smugly, “That’s what makes it more fun… and _challenging,_ Wright.”  Before Phoenix could react, Miles grabbed Phoenix under his arms, lifted him up, and slung the defense attorney down on his lap.

 

“Miles!”  Phoenix squeaked in a high-pitched, unmanly voice.  Before he could continue objecting, the silver-haired man put his index finger up to Phoenix’s lips and silenced his lover.

 

“As you can see, Wright, it’s getting darker and darker as the night goes on.  Meaning that it’s getting harder and harder for anyone to see what we’re doing over here.  Do you see where I’m going with this?”  Miles gave Phoenix a small, mischievous smile and then proceeded to start unbuckling Phoenix’s belt.

 

“But Miles… Mmmph!!”  Phoenix’s protests were muted by Miles’ lips, which had now somehow found their way back onto the brunet’s.  The prosecutor continued to unbuckle Phoenix’s belt, until he finally had it undone.  Then, he moved on to the top button of Phoenix’s pants, unfastening it deftly, and finally, pulling down the zipper below it.  Miles then moved his arms up to Phoenix’s sides, wrapping them around the spiky-haired man’s body, pulling him in closer as they kissed.

 

Phoenix was losing himself in Miles’ kisses fast.  His mind was telling him, “No, this is a bad idea!” but his body was saying, “Yes…  Keep going.”  This often happened to him, especially when the prosecutor wanted something.   The silver-haired man somehow always knew exactly what to do in order to get Phoenix to succumb.  Miles’ kisses were so soft, but so intense, that Phoenix would give in to him each and every time.  He really couldn’t resist Miles, no matter how hard he tried.  And obviously, this instance was not going to be different than any of the other previous times that Miles used his mouth to get what he wanted.

 

Phoenix sighed to himself and opened his mouth slightly; allowing Miles to slip his tongue back into his mouth.  Phoenix could feel Miles grinning under his lips as they kissed, knowing that he was victorious once again. 

 

The prosecutor moved one of his hands up into Phoenix’s spiky hair, clutching the strands with his fingers as he opened his mouth wider, desperately pressing their mouths together.  He wanted to take in as much of Phoenix as he possibly could.

 

Phoenix let out a small moan as the two men continued to passionately kiss each other, oblivious to their surroundings.  They finally broke the kiss, due to the need to get some oxygen, and they looked at each other with hazy, dark eyes.

 

“Straddle me, Wright.”  Miles commanded, with a lustful look on his face.

 

Phoenix gladly obliged, adjusting his legs so that he was now straddling Miles’ lap as opposed to just sitting on it.  He faced the prosecutor, a slight blush making its way across his face.  Phoenix was grateful that the sky was continuing to get darker, so that hopefully no one would see him in such a compromising position.  Then he realized that he was sitting on a rather noticeable bulge.  The blush on Phoenix’s face became an even darker shade of crimson when he realized what it was.  But then, as he sat there on the prosecutor’s lap, an idea emerged from the depths of Phoenix’s brain, and he started to grin.

 

Slowly, so as not to seem too deliberate, Phoenix shifted his position on Miles’ lap, trying to apply a little pressure on the hard-on underneath him.  Miles let out a small grunt at the movement.  The brunet shifted again, this time pushing his body down a little harder.  The prosecutor made a slight, muffled groan and Phoenix grinned, happy that his plan seemed to be working.

 

“For God’s sake Wright, sit still, why don’t you?”  Miles whispered loudly.

 

Phoenix gave his best innocent look to the silver-haired man, hoping that it was believable, and said coyly, “I have no idea what you’re talking about, Miles.”

 

The prosecutor just shook his head and wrapped his arms around Phoenix.  “You’re a hopeless case, Wright.”  Miles murmured as he moved in to kiss the brunet once more.  Just as their lips were about to meet, Phoenix started slowly grinding his body against Miles’, concentrating on the protrusion underneath.  Miles gasped sharply at the sensation, his grey eyes opening wide and pulling his face back from Phoenix’s.

 

“Phoenix!”  Miles hissed loudly.

 

By now, Phoenix couldn’t help himself and started chuckling.  He knew that Miles loved to be in control, especially when they were in bed.   Although their current location was not exactly classified as “in bed.”  Seeing the prosecutor lose a little bit of control, even if it was in the slightest, pleased Phoenix to no end.  Calling him by his first name was decisive evidence that Miles had lost command of the situation.

 

“That’s it, Wright.”  Miles said lowly, falling back into the habit of calling Phoenix by his surname.  “You’re going to pay dearly for this.”  And with that statement, before the brunet could react, the prosecutor thrust his hand down Phoenix’s boxers, grabbing the hard length within.  Phoenix arched his back and gasped at the sudden sensation of Miles’ soft, yet slightly rough hand on his erection.

 

“M-M-Miles,” Phoenix stuttered once again.  “We shouldn’t… Oh!”  The prosecutor wrapped his hand around Phoenix’s cock and started to slowly rub the length of the hard-on up and down, effectively silencing the defense attorney.

 

“Were you saying something, Wright?”  Miles teased.  As the silver-haired man continued to caress Phoenix’s cock, a few drops of pre-cum leaked out, slicking Miles’ fingertips.  “It seems like you want this just as much as I do.”  Miles purred into Phoenix’s ear.  All Phoenix could do was softly moan, as Miles licked the outer shell of his earlobe and gently rubbed the head of his cock.

 

The prosecutor gave Phoenix’s dick a few firm strokes, causing the brunet’s breath to hitch, then snaked his hand out of the blue pants.  He moved his hand up to his mouth and slowly started licking the pre-cum off of his fingertips, tonguing the clear, sticky strings caught between his fingers.  “Delicious, Wright.”  Miles said, in a sultry tone.  “You taste absolutely delicious.”  The prosecutor sucked his index finger with a sensual look upon his face.

 

“Fuck, Miles…”  Phoenix groaned.  “Do you know how sexy you look right now?”  The defense attorney could feel his breath quicken and his dick harden as he admired the scene being played out before him.  As Miles sucked on his finger, teasing it with his tongue, Phoenix was using his imagination to replace that finger with his cock.  Tonguing it, teasing it, licking it up and down, immersing his dick in that soft, wet mouth… Phoenix moaned at the mental images that he was conjuring up.

 

Miles raised an amused eyebrow at the sounds that were coming out of Phoenix’s mouth, as he withdrew his finger from between his lips with a loud smacking sound.  “I want you to make more of those scrumptious sounds, Wright.”  The prosecutor whispered, with a predatory look on his face.  He slinked his hand around Phoenix, moving it slowly downwards.  The brunet gasped, as Miles slipped his hand down his pants and boxers once more, this time down the backside.  The silver-haired man playfully grabbed Phoenix’s ass, which caused the defense attorney to jump slightly.  Miles chuckled.  “I didn’t mean to startle you, Wright,” The prosecutor teased.  Miles continued to slink his hand down Phoenix’s ass until his still-slightly slick fingers found the opening that he was looking for.

 

“Miles…”  Phoenix softly whispered, slightly embarrassed, as Miles started to finger his entrance.  “You’re not going to… Ah!”  The defense attorney didn’t even get a chance to finish his sentence when the prosecutor suddenly inserted one of his fingers into the taut ring of muscle, effectively cutting him off.

 

“Were you saying something, Wright?”  Miles said teasingly.  “I don’t think I quite caught what you were trying to say.  Would you mind repeating it?”  With that statement, and a mischievous grin on his face, the prosecutor slipped another finger in beside the first one.

 

“Uhn!”  Phoenix cried out.  The brunet looked at Miles with a red tinge across his face and said breathily, “Miles, what do you think you’re doing?  Maya could come back any second!”

 

The prosecutor started scissoring his fingers slowly, stretching Phoenix out bit by bit, causing the brunet to arch back and moan.  Miles licked his lips and said, “Well, it’s a good thing that the sun has completely set then, isn’t it?”  The silver-haired man then thrust his fingers in as deeply as he could, pressing them up against Phoenix’s prostate.  Phoenix started breathing faster and harder at the stimulation.  “At least then she won’t be able to see what we’re up to, isn’t that right, Wright?”  Miles pushed a third finger in, causing Phoenix’s body to shudder as he groaned at the sensation.  “Although,” Miles continued, with a smirk on his face, “She may figure it out by the sounds that you’re making.”  Phoenix could only pant in reply.

 

Miles continued to move his fingers in and out of Phoenix’s ass until he was satisfied with his work.  The prosecutor slowly withdrew his digits, causing Phoenix to grunt in protest.  Miles started to chuckle.  “Oh, so now you’re going to complain, Wright?”  Miles teased.  The silver haired man ran a finger down Phoenix’s jaw and said, “You are the one who is so concerned about us getting caught.”

 

Phoenix looked at Miles with lust filled eyes and said, “I don’t care now.  Just… just fuck me Miles.  Please.  I’m begging you.”

 

The prosecutor groaned at Phoenix’s statement.  He loved it when Phoenix was forward with what he wanted.  “Such a change of heart Wright,” Miles breathed into Phoenix’s ear.  “But, I don’t have any lube with me… are you okay with me taking you dry?”

 

Phoenix winced slightly at the suggestion.  It was a little painful when Miles’ fingers were in him, even though they were slightly slick.  The pleasure beat out the pain, but to have Miles’ full, hard cock in him with no lubricant?  Phoenix wasn’t too sure about that proposition.  But, he wanted Miles in him _so_ badly.  The defense attorney thought in silence for a few moments. 

 

Miles frowned when Phoenix didn’t answer him right away.  “So, what’s your answer?”  The prosecutor asked, and then pressed a soft kiss onto Phoenix’s lips.

 

Phoenix kissed Miles back, sucking at his bottom lip sensually.  He pulled away from the prosecutor, grinning.  “I think I have an idea, Miles.”  Phoenix said, as he started unbuckling the prosecutor’s belt.

 

“I like where this is going, Wright.”  Miles replied, grinning and sitting back, letting Phoenix do whatever it was that he was going to do. 

 

Once Phoenix had Miles’ belt undone, he started working on the button to his trousers and then the zipper.  With the zipper down, the brunet slid backwards on Miles’ lap, letting his legs and butt touch the ground.  Now that he had more room to maneuver, Phoenix slowly moved his hand up towards the bulge in Miles’ pants, brushing it gently.

 

Miles’ breath hitched slightly at the contact of Phoenix’s hand against his arousal, even though it wasn’t skin-on-skin contact.  The prosecutor looked down at Phoenix, wondering what he was up to.

 

Phoenix grinned mischievously at Miles, then plunged his hand down the prosecutor’s pants, into his boxer-briefs and grabbed the hard, wet length within.  Miles groaned at the feeling of Phoenix’s hand around his needy erection.  “You really want to fuck me, don’t you Miles?”  Phoenix whispered teasingly, rubbing the slick head of Miles’ cock.  “You’re so wet…”

 

“Wright…”  The prosecutor moaned.

 

Enjoying hearing the quiet moans that Miles was making, Phoenix eased Miles’ legs apart with his own, so that he had room to kneel in between them.  Still grasping Miles’ hard-on, Phoenix pulled the prosecutor’s pants and underwear down a bit, exposing his erection to the nighttime air. 

 

Miles gasped at the exposure, but was not ready for what happened next.  Phoenix leaned in, taking his length deep into his warm mouth.  The silver-haired man groaned at the sensation, and moved his hand down to grasp at Phoenix’s spiky locks.  Phoenix started to suck on the member, moving his head up and down the length, slicking it with his own saliva.

 

“Wri… Phoenix.  What brought this on?”  Miles panted.  “Not… Not that I mind.”

 

Phoenix removed his mouth from Miles’ dick for a moment, causing Miles to grunt, and looked into the prosecutor’s grey eyes.  “I figured that this would be a good way to slick you up so that you can fuck me.”  Phoenix said, his own blue eyes shining.  “Do you object?”

 

A grin tugged at the corners of Miles’ mouth, and he replied, “No… No objections here.  Although… Now I can’t decide whether I want to fuck you or come in your mouth.”

 

Phoenix whined at the thought, as he moved his mouth back onto Miles’ wet cock, licking off the pre-come dribbling down the tip.  The prosecutor closed his eyes and groaned, enjoying the unexpected blow job that he was receiving.  Phoenix licked up and down Miles’ shaft, stopping at the tip to lick around the sensitive head, then taking the entire length back deep into his mouth. 

 

Miles let out a low, throaty groan as Phoenix deep-throated him, his dick pulsing inside his mouth.  The prosecutor could feel himself getting closer to release as the brunet continued to lavish attention on his cock, a familiar pressure building up inside his abdomen.  Miles grabbed Phoenix’s hair harder and said breathily, “Phoenix… If you keep going, I’m going to come.”

 

Phoenix looked up at Miles, cock in his mouth, saliva dripping from around the corners of his lips and desire clouding his eyes.  He just raised one of his eyebrows and went back to the task at hand, sucking on Miles’ length.

 

“Fuck Phoenix,” Miles swore, “You’re so sexy with my dick in your mouth… Ah!”  The prosecutor couldn’t hold back any more, and groaned loudly.  His cock spasmed violently as he came, filling Phoenix’s mouth up with warm, white liquid.

 

Phoenix swallowed it down, and then licked Miles’ length clean.  Looking up at Miles’ satiated face, he started to move back up Miles’ body, bringing his face in front of the prosecutor’s.  Phoenix gave Miles a gentle kiss on the lips and said, with an impish grin, “Are you ready to fuck me yet, Miles?”

             

Miles started to chuckle.  “After that amazing blowjob, do you think that I’m in any state to do anything of the sort?”

 

Phoenix moved his hand back down to Miles’ now-thoroughly slicked length, which had softened slightly, and rubbed it gently.  The silver-haired man gasped at the friction on his penis so soon after his orgasm.  Phoenix leaned into Miles’ ear and said, “I know that you can get it up for me again, Miles.”  The prosecutor hummed in approval.

 

Phoenix continued to stroke Miles’ dick, and started kissing the prosecutor.  Miles opened his mouth in order to invite Phoenix to slip his tongue inside.  The brunet obliged, snaking his tongue in between the prosecutor’s lips.  As they kissed, Miles could faintly taste his own come in Phoenix’s mouth, which turned him on even more.  The silver-haired man moaned, as Phoenix brought his cock to full erection once again.

 

The brunet broke their kiss and said with a smile, “I think you’re ready for me, aren’t you, Miles?”  The prosecutor just nodded.  Phoenix pulled his pants and boxers down halfway, and crawled onto Miles’ lap.  Facing Miles, Phoenix started to lower himself down on Miles’ cock, when all of a sudden, there was a loud bang and a burst of white exploded in the sky.

 

“The fireworks…”  Miles said softly.  “They’ve started.”

 

Phoenix just nodded as he resumed attempting to impale himself on Miles’ hardness, as the fireworks continued to go off in the sky behind him.  All of a sudden, the prosecutor lifted him up and turned him so that he was facing away from Miles.

 

“Miles!”  Phoenix whispered loudly.  “What are you doing?”

 

The prosecutor smiled, although you could barely make it out in the darkness.  “It would be a shame for you to miss the show, Phoenix.”

 

Phoenix understood what Miles was trying to get at, and started to lower himself on Miles’ length once again, facing the colorful display in the sky.  He could feel the pressure of Miles’ cock at his entrance, and he pushed himself down on it, feeling the sensation of the prosecutor penetrating him.  Phoenix grunted, as he continued to suck in the length of Miles’ cock.  Finally, he was filled up to the hilt, flush against Miles’ skin.

 

Miles groaned at the feeling of finally being inside Phoenix, the warmth surrounding his erection.  He was especially sensitive after coming earlier, but it felt so good to be inside Phoenix.  The sensation was like no other.  Miles wrapped his arms around Phoenix’s chest and whispered, “I’m going to start moving.”

 

Phoenix just nodded.

 

Slowly, Miles started moving his hips up and down, drawing his cock in and out of Phoenix.  The brunet winced at the movement, his body stretching a little painfully due to the lack of “proper” lubrication.  Phoenix grabbed onto Miles’ legs, bracing and balancing himself as the prosecutor pushed in and out of his body.  

 

“Fuck, Phoenix,” Miles grunted.  “You’re so tight.”

 

Phoenix could only whine in agreement.

 

“Are you okay, Phoenix?”  Miles asked concernedly, as he licked the outer shell of Phoenix’s ear, causing the other man to shudder.  The prosecutor stopped his movements and waited to hear Phoenix’s answer.

 

“I’m… I’m fine.”  Phoenix panted, and then turned his head to the side.  “It’s just a little… painful right now.”

 

“Do you want me to stop?”  Miles asked, embracing the defense attorney tightly.  “I… I don’t want to do anything that hurts you.”

 

Phoenix smiled and begged softly, “Please, keep going Miles.  I want this as badly as you do.  My body… will adjust.”

 

With that statement, Miles pushed his cock deep into Phoenix, causing the defense attorney to groan.

 

“Uhn… Yes, just like that Miles.”  Phoenix gasped.  “More… Please… Fuck me more.”

 

Miles groaned at the words spilling out of the brunet’s mouth, as he started up a rhythm, plunging in and out of Phoenix.  He could hear Phoenix grunt with each thrust, but he continued on, making love to the other man as passionately as he could.  Eventually, the painful grunts turned into moans of ecstasy as Phoenix’s body replaced pain with pleasure.  Miles could feel Phoenix’s body starting to move back with each movement, falling into the rhythm he had set.  

 

As the two men had their way with each other, the light of the fireworks illuminated their bodies for a moment each time another vivid explosion erupted in the sky.

 

“I hope… Uhn!  I hope… that no one can see us.”  Phoenix panted, as another set of fireworks reflected light onto their bodies, now slicked with sweat.

 

“They’re too busy watching the show to focus on what’s going on over here.”  Miles grunted.  The prosecutor reached down in front of Phoenix, and clasped his hand around the neglected hardness there.  Phoenix arched his back at the unexpected touch.

 

The silver-haired man smiled.  “You thought I forgot about this, didn’t you?”  Miles said teasingly.  Phoenix groaned as the prosecutor stroked the length experimentally a few times, coaxing a few drops of pre-come out from the tip.  He started to slowly move his hand up and down the shaft, causing Phoenix to moan lowly.

 

“Mmm… Phoenix, keep on making those lovely noises for me,” Miles murmured into the brunet’s ear, as he sped up his hand, matching the rhythm of their lovemaking.

 

“Ah!”  Phoenix cried out, as Miles’ hand continued up and down his cock, rubbing the skin back and forth over the head in a nice tempo.  Combined with the sensation of Miles thrusting in and out of him, pressing his cock against his prostate, Phoenix didn’t know how long he could hold out for.  He started to feel a tension in his abdomen, his skin dancing with electricity as he could feel himself getting closer to orgasm.

 

“I… I want to kiss you, Phoenix.”  Miles begged quietly.  Phoenix obliged, turning his head back as far as he could, in order to meet the prosecutor’s hungry lips.

 

“Mmmph!”  Phoenix made a muffled noise as they kissed, Miles thrusting hard into him.  Phoenix rocked his body back and forth on Miles’ lap, spurring him on.

 

“Harder, Miles,” Phoenix breathily begged.  “Fuck me harder.”

 

Miles moaned, but fulfilled Phoenix’s request.  He grasped the brunet with his arms, releasing his one hand from Phoenix’s length, and started pulling him up and down onto his lap as hard as he could, while still thrusting up into him. 

 

“Uhn!”  Phoenix groaned, as he grabbed his cock, starting to stroke it furiously in time to Miles’ aggressive thrusts.  The tension was building up faster and faster, until Phoenix couldn’t take it anymore.  “Ah!!”  Phoenix cried out as he came, semen spurting all over his chest and hand.

 

Feeling Phoenix clenching his muscles around his shaft, Miles couldn’t take much more either.  With a few more thrusts, the prosecutor found release and groaned as he came deep inside Phoenix.  The brunet sighed at the sensation of Miles’ warm come inside his body.

 

The two men stayed slumped together for a few moments, panting, trying to catch their breath after the exertion.  The fireworks still exploded in front of them, but by the frequency of the explosions, it seemed like they were into the finale of the show.  Miles leaned into Phoenix, giving him a soft kiss on the cheek.

 

“Some show, eh Wright?”  Miles said, jokingly.

 

Phoenix chuckled.  “Yeah, it sure was.”  He looked down at his semen-covered hand.  “Ugh, I’m a mess, though.”  The brunet lifted himself off of Miles, cringing at the squelching sound he made as Miles’ cock pulled out of him.  He crawled over to the picnic basket, reaching in to grab some napkins and then crawled back over to Miles.

 

“Here you go Miles,” Phoenix said, as he handed a napkin to the prosecutor.  As Phoenix was wiping himself clean, something purple caught the corner of his eye.  The brunet squinted and then held his breath as he realized who it was.  Sitting only a few feet away from them, gazing up into the sky, was Maya Fey.  Phoenix squeaked.

 

“What’s wrong, Wright?”  Miles asked, as he zipped his pants back up.  “That’s not a very manly sound, you know.” 

 

Phoenix could only point in the direction that Maya was sitting.

 

Miles looked in the direction that Phoenix was pointing, and gasped.  The prosecutor whispered in a slightly panicked voice, “Do you think that she heard us?  Or God forbid _saw_ us?”

 

Phoenix couldn’t say a word, his mouth suddenly becoming dry.

 

“Why didn’t you say anything before, Wright?”  Miles whispered, slightly annoyed.  “You should have been able to see her!”

 

“I’m sorry!”  Phoenix hissed, his voice coming back to him.  “When you’re getting your _brains_ fucked out, it’s kind of hard to concentrate on other things, you know?  Plus, it’s dark out.” 

 

Miles crossed his arms and grunted.  “Let’s just hope that she didn’t see, or _hear_ anything.”

 

Finally, the fireworks show came to a close, the last one bursting in the sky with a loud bang.  A moment later, Phoenix and Miles saw Maya get up, look around, and then start making her way towards them.  The two men looked at each other nervously as she got closer.

 

“There you are!”  Maya exclaimed.  “I was looking for you guys, but by the time the show started, it was kind of dark and I got kind of disoriented.  So, I just plopped myself down on the grass and watched the show from there.  I didn’t know that I was so close to you two!”

 

Phoenix chuckled nervously, putting his hand behind his head.  Miles just looked the other way, tapping his finger on his arm.

 

“I wish that I could have watched the show with you two!”  Maya said wistfully.  “The fireworks were _so_ pretty!  Although… I thought I heard some funny noises during some of the explosions.”  Maya put her finger up to her chin thoughtfully.  “You guys didn’t happen to hear anything, did you?”

 

“Well…”  Phoenix started to say with a nervous expression on his face.

 

Miles stood up, grabbed Phoenix by the arm, and started dragging him towards the car in the parking lot.  “Let’s go, Wright.”  Miles commanded.

 

“Wait for me, guys!”  Maya called out, as she gathered up the forgotten picnic basket and blanket, and started jogging after the two men to catch up to them.


End file.
